This invention relates to pedal powered boating apparatus, and more particularly, to an amphibious pedal powered sailboat apparatus which is capable of cruising on water and capable of land transportation without the use of fossil fueled combustion engines or electricity.
The growing importance of enjoyable exercise programs and concern on the part of the public to avoid pollution of the atmosphere has lead skilled artisans to develop a number of pedal powered vehicles. Moreover, pedal powered vehicles have continued to gain wide acceptance in developing countries such as Asia, and third world countries where a relatively low pro capita income does not permit the average consumer to own relatively costly automobile vehicles, as is typical in the United States.
One amphibious craft invented by Sessions and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,340, is stated to be capable of being propelled on the water and/or land and which will be easily handled and comfortable to use and safe for the occupants. The Sessions craft comprises a hollow hull, a seat for the occupant mounted within the hull, a crank device mounted within the hull and bearings transversely of the hull, water propulsion means operatively connected to said crank device and disposed outside the hull, and at least three road wheels, at least one of which is adaptable for steering, and at least one of which as well as the water propulsion means is connected to the crank device.
Another boat like device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,692 by the inventor, Riek, and relates to a boat which can be used for multiple desired purposes. For instance, the Riek water craft which can be either propelled by means of an outboard engine or motor, or else can be propelled by means of a paddle wheel operated by foot actuated mechanism, can be utilized for fishing. In this context, it is stated that the user can propel the craft by foot actuated paddle wheel so as to selectively propel the craft with either motor or foot mechanism as desired.
Hollwarth, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,772, describes a sailing vehicle with a collapsible frame comprising two longitudinal supports, a plurality of identically constructed transverse struts detachably connected to the longitudinal supports, as least one sail mast, at least one seat, two rear moving elements, and one forward moving element, the latter being steerable via a steering suspension, and a cross arm which is detachably connected to the rear end of the longitudinal supports.
The instant inventor, Andrew Chun, has previously invented a pedal powered sailboat described and claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 524,355, filed Aug. 15, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,330, issued Aug. 6, 1985. In the parent Chun application, an amphibious pedal powered sailboat apparatus is disclosed comprising in combination a relatively lightweight boat hull having an upper deck portion, a bow portion, and a stern portion, the hull having peripheral air tanks mounted along the interior of the hull; a pair of wheels mounted on the hull for steering and to provide mobility of the apparatus on land and a rear pair of wheels mounted on the hull, to provide traction and mobility of the apparatus on land. The apparatus further comprises means for elevating the front pair of wheels mounted on the hull from ground level to deck level and drive means for coordinating operation of a pair of foot pedals mounted on first and second pedalling stands. The drive mechanism includes plural drive chains and plural sprocket wheels and gearing means for translating and apportioning the rotational movement of the foot pedals to a screw propeller mounted on the hull and to the pair of rear wheels mounted on the hull.
By the improvements disclosed herein, the instant inventor, Andrew Chun, has sought to simplify the earlier disclosed transmission system and minimize the likelihood of repairs relating to possible drive chain derailment after extensive wear and tear on the boating apparatus. Other improvements are also disclosed relating to manipulation of the rudder of the craft and improved construction of the boat hull to minimize water resistance as the boat is operated.